Collide
by Belle C'est Moi
Summary: A little Valentine's Day One Shot: Duncan goes through some extreme links to insure that Courtney has the BEST Valentines Day of her life. But will he be able to finish everything he planned or will he spend the 14th alone.


**Happy Valentine's Day**

**Enjoys **

Collide

Duncan's POV

"Dude are you gonna eat your fries?" Geoff asked with his mouth full of his burger. I passed him my fries that I wasn't going to get. We were sitting in the local McDonalds chilling.

"So what you doing for Valentine's Day?" Geoff asked after stuffing fries in his mouth. Damn, I forgot about that.

"Man I don't even know." I answered. I looked around the fast food restaurant and saw couple all around us. I groan internally. I have to do something good for Courtney.

"Just go buy her some flowers and chocolate and have some Valentine's Day sex." Geoff said.

"We're going to have sex regardless. But I just want to do something special. I got her flowers and chocolate last year." I said thinking about the past year.

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Geoff said taking more fries.

"Wait man! I remember something!" Geoff said almost spitting out all his food.

"I know someone who can make you guys have the best V day ever." He said excitedly.

"Well what? It's the 12th I have two days to do something." I told him.

"Her name is Hope. She works at the music store downtown. The music store with the sexy babes always standing outside?" He said trying to jog my memory, but I wouldn't forget that store if my life depended on it. Those girls are pretty good looking.

"Yeah yeah, I remember. I'm gonna head down there. "I said getting up, and heading to my car. But before I left I could hear Geoff yelled a 'Your Welcome Bro!' I wave at him, before leaving.

I made it to the music store a couple minutes after leaving McDonalds. The place was crowded as always, with hot girls. They always come here to see Trent, the rock star in this area. Half the time he isn't even here. Stupid fan-girls.

I walked up to the register and waited for the girl to look at me. She had curly black hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had electric green eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a shredded bullet for My Valentine shirt, jean shorts, and green converse. She looked hot. She caught me staring, and asked me what I needed.

"I'm looking for Hope." I told her. She pointed to her name tag on her shirt. 'Hi my name is Hope' Damn I fell stupid.

"Maybe if you weren't checking me out you would have seen it. But what can I help you out with?" she asked turning off her register so no one would stand in her line.

"My friend told me you could help me give my girl a good valentines gift." I told her. She looked me up and down, and then smiled.

"Of course I can. You just got to tell me about yourself and your girl first." She said leaning back against the register.

"Well her name is Courtney and she lik-" I started.

"Hun what is your name first." She said.

"Duncan." I said

"Okay Duncan. Just so we can speed this along. I'm just gonna ask you the questions I want to know. Kay?" She said as she put a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Sure Doll."

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm 22 and she is 21."

"When you guys first start going out?"

"When I was 17." I said. Hope just smile.

"Awe that is cute." She squealed. "But getting back to business… I'm going to try to guess your personality." She said pointing to her head. I just nodded.

"You are a typical punk. That much is obvious. But I feel like you want to look like the big sexy bad boy, but under all that you a softie. " She said with a devious smile.

"I'm no softie." I defended myself. She put up her hand, as in a sign to stop talking.

"If… you weren't a softie… you would not be here." She said with another devious smile.

"Next question!" I said trying to get off this topic. She laughed, before asking the next question.

"So Courtney, I'm guessing she is not a punk. Probably someone who… umm is a little preppy?" she said unsure. This girl is good.

"Right on the dot." I told her with a grin. She got excited again.

"Okay, well what does she like to do?"

"She likes to play the guitar and violin. She likes to cook, sing, and dance. She likes to be in charge of everything. She likes to argue too, she was on the debate team." I told her trying to think of more things she likes.

"Do you love her?" she asked catching me off guard.

"Of course." I answer quickly.

"Why?" she replied just as fast.

"I don't know. I just do." I answered. She frowned.

"Duncan, if you can't tell me why you love her I can't help you. This is very important for what we are going to do." She said seriously. I thought about why I love Courtney. It was pretty hard.

"Honestly, I don't know why I love Courtney. When I first met her I hated her. She was always in my ass telling me not or how to doing something. We always argue. And we are just opposite. But if I had to say why I love her… I would say because even though she is a pain in my ass. She understands a part of me that no one will understand…" I said, then I heard some awes. I look up to see some girls, included Hope gawking at my little story.

"I KNEW you were soft. But it's cute. Come on we have to get you ready for the best Valentine's Day you and Courtney will ever have!" Hope yelled as she pulled me outside.

Feb 13th in the park. Operation V-day has begun.

Hope convinced me this was a good plan. I told her it wasn't going to be a good idea. It was dangerous, especially on her part. I just waited for everything to get started.

**Ahhhhhh!**

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard Courtney yell. I look over and see that a girl had spilled her nachos all over Courtney's shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I tripped over that stick. I'll buy you a new shirt if you want. I am so sorry." The girl said as she tried to clean Courtney off. Courtney pushed her away, and tried to keep a calm face.

"It's okay. Accidents happen." She said calmly with a fake smile. I laughed at her. She is so fake. The girl walked away, and Hope looked over and gave me thumbs up, from her undercover hiding spot.

Courtney saw me and walked over, still pissed. I chuckled.

"Princess, what's wrong with your face?" I asked like I didn't know.

"Do you not see my shirt? I'm covered in cheese!" she sighed. I took my finger and slide it across her cheese covered shirt. And tasted it.

"But it taste good. I said trying to light up the mood." She looked at me

"I'm lactose and tolerate." She reminded me. Damn maybe Hope should have spilled something else.

"Well you still taste good. But if you really don't want to taste like cheese, I was gonna give this to you on Valentine's Day. You can open it now I guess. I handed her a bag, and she opened it. She pulled out a shirt that said. "Happy Valentine's Day Princess" She looks at me with a disappointed look.

"This is all you got me?" she asked. I gave her a kiss.

"I love you babe." I told her. Courtney just sighed. I laughed internally. If only she knew.

"Cover me up so I can change." She said I walked in front of her and spread out my arms. She took off her shirt and quickly changed into the new shirt.

"So why did you tell me to come here?" Courtney asked.

"Well I just wanted to hang out with my babe." I told her. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arm around her waist. Then we start walking down the park path.

"Is that all you did for Valentine's Day?" Courtney asked.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise… but we were going to have awesome V-Day sex." I told her cockily. She pushed me away, but I managed to grab her back.

"Well I guess I should tell you what I got you for Valentine's Day." She said. I looked down at her.

"Here" She said as she pulled out some concert tickets. Rock festival. I snatched the tickets out her hands and ogled them. All of my favorite rock bands would be on place.

"Babe you're awesome!" I said pulling her in front of me. She smiled and I gave her a long kiss.

"I love you Princess." I said kissing her again.

"I love you too Delinquent." She said with a small smile. I immediately felt bad. Courtney got me an awesome gift. And today I made her feel like I don't care about her. I can't wait for tomorrow to finish this, so she can know how I really feel about her. I kissed her again, this time with more passion. Courtney broke the kiss.

"Hold the tickets for me Princess. I don't want to lose them." I told her, and she took them.

I took her hand and we continued our walk, talking about random things.

Feb 14 Operation V-day

"So remember what you're suppose to do." Hope said reminding me for the fourth time. I understand that if this goes wrong, things can go horribly wrong. But she is starting to act like Courtney with all the nagging.

"Hope I understand. Can we go now?" I asked annoyed. Hope looked at me and the girl standing next to me. She smiled then pushed us out the door. I looked at the girl next to me. Roxanne, she was Hope's best friend who was willing to do this dangerous mission. She had black scene hair and was wearing skinny jeans, with a red loose fitting shirt.

In the short time I known her I found out she is pretty cool to. Apparently Hope is a love doctor, and her plan most always work. But Roxanne is always the one acting in the plans out, if needed. So far only two of Hope's plans have gone wrong. One was involving Roxanne to receive a black eye. I told her she was brave for going along with this plan, Courtney can get out of control. Roxanne looked at me and gestured for us to get going. I sighed. Hopefully this goes the right way.

1 hour later at Courtney's apartment

We arrived at the apartment, and just sat in the car. I could tell Roxanne was nervous. Hell! I'm nervous. But we have to get this going. We got out of the car and walked to the apartment door. I knocked on it before opening it. Roxanne started laughing and was talking about something random. I pretended to listen, and chuckled at things she wanted me to laugh at. Courtney was in the kitchen. There was a little happy Valentine's Day brunch on the table. She was wearing a sexy red dress and her hair was in curls. She was smiling until she saw Roxanne. Roxanne waved happily, and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey babe, this is Roxanne. Mind if she spends the day with us. She is really cool." I said acting like I didn't notice all the things she has done.

"Duncan, its Valentine's Day. I want to spend it with you. Only you." She said putting emphasis on 'You'. I walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Princess yesterday was our Valentine's Day. Today is just a regular day. A day Roxanne will be sharing with us." I said, making sure to flash Roxanne a smirk. She smiled, just like we planned. Courtney scrunched up her nose like she always did before she was going to do something rash. She pushed me and walked back to her room. She didn't close the door so she wasn't as made as I thought. I told Roxanne to sit and start eating what was supposed to be Courtney's food. We tried to eat as much as we could before she came back. All while talking about made up times we had together. We made sure to talk loud so Courtney could hear us.

"Remember that time I went streaking and you took all my clothes. I was naked for the long-" Roxanne started. But then the most unexpected thing happens. Courtney came in the kitchen and literally drags me out of my chair into her room, and slammed me on the wall. Then slammed the door and glared at me.

"What the hell Courtney?" I yelled. She balled up her fist.

"Are you SERIOUS?" She shrieked. I glared back at her.

"Serious about what?" I yelled back, acting confused. Courtney groaned in frustration.

"That Girl-"

"Roxanne. She has a name." I cut her off. She looked at me in total disgust.

"Are you serious about Roxanne spending Valentine's Day with us?" she said slowly trying to control herself.

"Yeah babe, I promised to spend the day with her." I told her. Courtney's face went from disgust to anger.

"So you promised to spend Valentine's Day with some girl who IS NOT your GIRLFRIEND?" She yelled, before pushing me against the wall. Damn she is angry for real. I expected this. But man, she is mad.

"What is wrong with you?" I said regaining my balance from the push. Her face started to turn red. I think she had stop breathing.

"My problem is that my boyfriend brought some bitch to my house on Valentine's Day talking about 'We're spending the day with her because I promised'!" Courtney angrily yelled, mocking me.

"Babe, I spent the day with you yesterday. Yesterday was our Valentine's Day" I stressed.

"Yeah, yesterday was our Valentine's Day. And you gave me a shit present. How long did it take you to make that piece of trash?" she argued.

"I spent all morning trying to make this Valentine's Day something special. And you are ruining that for me. You haven't even notice what I look like." She continued. I noticed how upset this was making her but I had to stick with the plan, even if things weren't going as planned.

"Princess I'm sorry you feel this way. You know I love you." I said walking up to her as I tried to give her a hug. But she moved.

"Right now it's hard to tell if you really do. You and _Roxanne _can go spend the day together." Courtney said before going to the bathroom and locking the door. I listen to see what she was doing in the bathroom. But I heard nothing. Then I heard some sobs. I felt bad. Not going according to plan. I walked back to the kitchen, and Roxanne was on the phone. When she saw me she hung up.

"I heard everything. I just called Hope and she is doing her part. She said this was her plan B so we are still going as planned." Roxanne said. I nodded and we left the apartment and waited for the rest of the operation V-Day to happen.

Courtney's POV

I sat on the toilet while tears feel from my face. I could not believe this was happening. What is wrong with him? How dare he bring some other girl over MY house on Valentine's Day? Is this a sign? I groaned in frustration. He was serious about this girl. Maybe we aren't meant to be.

Maybe he doesn't love me.

I wipe the tears that had fallen from my face, and looked in the mirror. My hair still looked good, and there was only a little damage to my make-up from my tears.

"Forget Duncan. If he wants to spend the day with her, then he could forget about spending any other days with me. We're done." I said to myself as I fixed up my make-up. I wasn't going to let this breakup ruin my day. Life goes on. When I was finish I went to the kitchen and cleaned up the dished Duncan and his 'friend' left, about 10 minutes after I was done my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Is this Courtney?" Someone asked on the other line.

"Yes this is her."

"Hey, it Hope from the other day." Hope said. She was the one who I bought the ticket from.

"Oh hey, why you call?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know how your day is going. I remember you saying you bought the ticket for your boyfriend. Did he like them?" She asked.

"Yeah he liked them, but he's not going to be able to go. I have the tickets and he is now my ex-boyfriend." I confided in her. I heard her gasp. I would too, if I was her. I told her that me and Duncan fight a lot but I know deep down her loves me. But obliviously I was wrong.

"So what exactly happened?" She asked. I told her everything. It felt good vent to someone, even though I didn't know her that well. At least she listens.

"Dang. That wasn't right? If you still have the tickets, I'll give you your money back. Makes no sense to keep the tickets for a concert you're not going to go to. He's a major jerk." She said.

"Yeah he is, and yeah I want to give the tickets back." I told her, and I grab the tickets and looked at them angrily.

"Okay, just meet me in the park where you bought them I'm going to be here all day." She told me. We said our byes and I left to return these stupid tickets.

Once I made it to the park I was walking around to find Hope. I found her talking to some guy, probably her Valentine. I walked up to her and handed her the tickets. And she gave me my money. I was about to leave when she called me back.

"Hey I want you to see this!" She yelled as she dragged me to this little outdoor stage.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed.

"It's a small free concert for all the people in the park. The guy who is gonna perform is a good friend of mine, and I want you to listen to the song.

"Okay, I don't have anything else better to do. When are they gonna start?" I asked. Hope looked at her watch. And looked up.

"Now." I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes. Duncan was up on stage holding a guitar, looking right at me. Roxanne was sitting on the stage also holding a guitar.

"This song is for my girlfriend of 4 years. I know right now she thinks I'm the biggest asshole ever. But I Love You Courtney. This is for you Princess." Duncan said before her started to play.

" The dawn is breaking  
>A light shining through<br>You're barely waking  
>And I'm tangled up in you<br>Yeah

I'm closed, you're open  
>Where I follow, you'll go<br>I worry I won't see your face  
>Light up again<p>

Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
>I somehow find<br>You and I collide

I'm loud you know  
>You make a first impression<br>I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the stars refuse to shine<br>Out of the back you fall in time  
>I somehow find<br>You and I collide

Don't stop here  
>I lost my place<br>I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
>You finally find<br>You and I collide

You finally find  
>You and I collide<br>You finally find  
>You and I collide "<p>

As soon as he was done He jumped off stage and walked over to me. I was in a state of shock the whole time. This was romantic. Duncan is NEVER romantic. Duncan walked over with his signature smirk.

"Happy Valentine's Day Princess." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back still shocked and confused.

"You plan all this?" I asked confusedly.

"Nah, she did." He said pointing to Hope who waved as she walked with Roxanne leaving Duncan and I alone. She is sneaky.

"So the plan was to make me mad and bring me to the park and sing to me?" I asked to make sure I understood everything.

"Pretty much yeah." He nonchalantly said. I should be mad, but I'm not. He did all of this for me. In his books, this is a lot. I grabbed his face and pulled him toward me. I kissed him like I never did before. Something was different. I could put my hands on it but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was here kissing the man I love to death. I pulled away to catch my breath. Then Duncan picked me up like I was a child, and was carrying me somewhere. I looked up at him, and saw him smirking at me.

"I know you didn't forget about the awesome Valentine's Day sex we are scheduled to have tonight." Duncan said with a cocky smile. I smiled. Only Duncan could make me hate him, then falling back in love in the same day. Maybe he is right. Somehow we just collide.

**The End !**

**Author's Note.! **

**Did you like it? It's my first one-shot EVER so I really don't know if it's good. Give me feedback. I had fun writing this, even though it was hard for me, since I write long drawn out stories. **

**Anyways one of my reviewers asked me to do a LEMON in this. I don't feel comfy doing that simply because I still have my V-card and I like to be educated on something like that before I write it. But if anyone wants to write a lemon for this story you can. Just tell me you are going to do it. : ) **

**Anyways again, Happy Valentine's Day! To everyone out there who has a Valentine, I hope your day was fantastic ! For those of you who don't I give you m own virtual hugs, kisses, and chocolate. 3 **

**Review and have a good reset of the day my lovelies. **


End file.
